the new elements
by gakuseiakira
Summary: It has been several hundred years since Twilight and her friends wielded the elements of harmony last. Nopony has seen the elements since. Luna has a plan to bring them back but it is risky. what is it and will it work? rated T for future content read you must to find out. XD wrong category please let me know what you think. I take no people wanting to be added reviews.
1. prolouge

**A/N new story same category but completely different plot. The hardest part is going be character names. Wish me luck. Quick timeline explanation this is several hundred years past twilight and her friends had lived.**

* * *

As Starlight looked out her window she wondered if Luna would give her a good dream tonight. _Well there is no use trying to figure it out by staring._ She thought to herself. She walked over to a light switch on the wall and turned off and went to bed. As she did so she thought. _Got to get some sleep so I can continue my studies tomorrow._

* * *

As Fireband looked out at the sky he saw it was the same kind of beautiful night as all ways. He really enjoyed looking at the night sky. It was getting close to midnight. He wondered if anypony knew he was here. He wondered if he would ever be able to be somepony.

* * *

As Waterjet looked at her brother she couldn't help but to try to think of a way to get them out of this situation. She had to find a way to get them through this. She must not let her mother and father down.

* * *

As Knightlyshine looked out at the night he was thinking of some way to help those less fortunate. He was a member of the royal guard. _Surely there is something I can do._ He was one who brought everyponies spirits up.

* * *

As Nightflight looked at the night sky all he could think about was flying. It was a perfect night thanks to Luna again. It was cloudless. The moon was bright. It was as though the night was calling his name.

* * *

As Dawnshatter looked out at the night sky she thought about her home town. She thought about her parents. She thought about turning back. _No it is too late now. They will never accept me._ She thought to herself.

* * *

As Luna looked out upon the night she saw these six ponies and thought about the elements of harmony. She knew that nopony had seen them in centuries. _Maybe these ponies are the ones. Just maybe if I can bring them together._

* * *

**A/N I know this is incredibly short but I needed to get this out there. I don't need another world for this one. Hey if I can I would to both three worlds and this one at the same time or maybe somehow link them. It will be hard but I bet it can be done. If you have an idea on how to do this pm me.**

**Akira *get wacked by Luna* hey what was that for.**

**Luna: you better not exclude me as much in this one.**

**Ok I won't but don't do that again please that hurt.**

**Luna: fine.**

**Ok with that sorted out Akira out**


	2. the first meeting

**A/N wow what a response in two hours I haven't even finished fixing my characters in my mind yet and already have 10 views.**

**Switching between the stories will be tough but I will power through.**

**Now before anyone gets in my head again I will start writing**

**12:52 am local**

**Luna really wants me to write this.**

* * *

When Starlight woke up the next morning she wondered what the dream she had last night meant. It was of Twilightsparkle and her friends. Not just them in general but specifically about what had happened to the elements of harmony. Then her dream took a real weird turn. She started to dream of ponies she didn't know. If Luna made her dream of them then they must be important.

* * *

As Waterjet woke up from her dream she was contemplating what it could mean. First it was of the elements of harmony. Then it went from there to some ponies she didn't know but it had ended with her and her brother. She looked over to him and smiled.

It was then Fireband woke up from his sleep. He saw his sister and smiled. They didn't have much but they had each other. He told his sister about his dream. His sister went from smiling to a look of shock. They had had the same dream.

* * *

When Nightflight woke from the little sleep he got he was confused. _Who were those ponies? And what do they have to do with Twilightsparkle? _He thought as he stretched. He had been out flying for another few hours last night again.

* * *

When Knightlyshine woke up on his bunk he had an idea of what to do. He had to ask Princess Luna for the day off. Then he had to gather the ponies he saw in his dream. He knew that they had to be connected somehow.

* * *

Dawnshatter woke more confused than the rest of them. She was a criminal. Why did Luna send her a dream of Twilightsparkle and those ponies she didn't know? Luna only gave special dreams to those she believed they were extra special. She was a peasant on the run. Why did Luna pick her?

* * *

Luna watched as all six she had chosen wake up. They had no clue of each other but they were all connected. They were the new ones. That much she was sure. Then Knightlyshine knocked on the door to her room. She told him through the door that he could have the day off._ He knows I had picked him for a reason._ _ He has no idea what reason though._

* * *

Dawnshatter was walking around a park when she saw a palace guard she recognized vegally. She had seen him on the watch tower some nights. She tried to hide among the trees. But he had spotted her and went over to her calmly. _Strange, he is not wearing his armor. _She thought.

"hey whoever you are will you please follow me?" he asked politely.

She saw no way to hide so he did as he asked. If she was going down she will go down without a scene. She followed him around for a while before asking where they were going.

"I have no idea but Luna gave me a dream of you and some other ponies," he answered honestly.

"Wait first did you dream of Twilight and her friends?" Dawnshatter asked.

"Yes but how did you know that?" he asked.

"I had the same dream," she replied.

"Well I guess that she wants us to help each other," he replied, "by the way I am Knightlyshine."

"I am Dawnshatter," she replied.

Suddenly they came upon a pair of ponies hiding under a bridge. They both looked really thin. From the way the bigger one looked it was as though they were siblings. The smaller one looked like a foal. It was then they realized they were in the dream too.

"Hey would you guys like to stay with us?" Knightlyshine asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Here follow us," Dawnshatter said.

They stood up and followed the other who walked a little slower for them. They continued to walk around the city. Eventually they were bound to come across another one from the dream. They walked for several hours until they stopped for lunch. Knightlyshine paid for it because the rest of them were broke. Suddenly a near black pegasus walked into the dinner they were in. They all recognized him immediately. They followed him around a while until he went into a house. They knocked on the door after a bit.

"Yes," the near black pegasus answered the door.

"Hey did you have a dream about Twilight then a bunch of ponies you didn't know last night?" Knightlyshine asked.

"Yes," the young pegasus answered.

"Then as a member of the royal guard I ask humbly ask that you follow us," Knightlyshine said.

The pegasus then started repeating oh my gosh over and over. He followed still repeating that phrase. Then Knightly shine lead them back to the castle and had the guards let everypony inside. They all but Knightlyshine where stunned by the sight of it. Knightlyshine then lead them through some hallways until he stopped in front of a door causing them all to bump into him. He then knocked on the door.

"You may enter," a voice called from the other side.

They then walked into the room. It was some sort of bedroom. Laying there on the bed was Princess Luna. That made the young pegasus faint. She took a good look at the group. She then looked again.

"Knightlyshine I believe you are missing one," she said with a sort of soothing voice as they all bowed.

"I believe you know who that is," Knightlyshine said rising from the bow.

"Yes I have already sent word to her. Now what are all of your names and no more need to bow I called you all here for a reason," Luna said then they all rose from the bow.

"I am Fireband, your highness," the youngest of all of them said timidly.

"No need for such formalities. You may just call me Luna," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna," Fireband said happily.

"I am Fireband's older sister, Waterjet," the one who was standing next to Fireband said.

"I am Dawnshatter," Dawnshatter said.

"I am Nightflight," said the pegasus who had fainted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which Luna let in.

"You wanted to see me…" a unicorn said then paused for a second taking in the group of ponies.

"Everypony meet my star student Starlight," Luna said motioning her in.

"Why is everypony from the dream here?" Starlight asked, "does it have to with the elements of harmony?"

"That is why I called you all here through the dream," Luna said.

"What?" everypony said together.

"I think the elements of harmony have resurfaced. You guys remember what happened to the Twilight and the others right?" Luna said as eveypony nodded, "well I believe that is why their elements were so strong the last time. If I am right they stumbled across an unknown element of harmony."

"Wait you mean there is more elements out there?" Starlight said with shock in her voice.

"Yes," Luna said simply.

* * *

**A/N now how is that for a difference. Now I will call Twilight over here to respond to David Hales Twilight**

**Twilight: yes akira and no David because if we open the veil between the worlds too much or too often it will be irreparable. Sorry I really wish I could. The risk is just too great.**

**Thank you Twilight. I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Twilight: no problem.**

**Now it is 2:50 am local so I am going to bed akira *yawn* out**


	3. elements not found?

**A/N I am writing an intense spot in my other story but I hit some writers block and decided to switch to this one for a while. A shout out to AllenFairyTail. You are a great person. I felt I should mention you because you can overcome any obstacle that is thrown in front of you. Look how far you have come. Don't give up now. Look I like the song I am no hero by mandopony for a reason. Youtube it it is a great song.**

* * *

Staright looked at the group of ponies gathered here before her she sighed. _How are these ponies going to wield the elements of harmony? I defiantly don't see laughter or honesty. _She was supposed to the element of magic but that was all she knew. _ Now where to start searching for the elements?_

Fireband looked at the ponies that he was a part of. This was his chance. No matter how hard it got he was seeing this though. They were the new elements of harmony and nothing was going to change that. They were his last hope.

Knightlyshine looked at the group of ponies as just that. A group of ponies. He needed to know how he fit in the group. He was going to find out where the elements were. He was going have to be the most sincere with them. He just had to.

Waterjet looked at the group as just ponies who had been brought together. _There is no way we are the elements of harmony. _She thought. She had to protect her brother. She had made that promise to her parents and now she was determined to keep.

Nightflight looked at the group as a new subject. He always loved new knowledge. Hey was always trying to figure something out. He never got bored. He was curious.

Dawnbreaker saw this group of ponies as a nuisance. She had given everything up for her family. Now she supposed make friends. She was technically a wanted criminal. They knew nothing of what she had been through.

Luna saw them all as Equestria's last hope. They were needed more than they knew. She felt sorry for each and every one of them. It was time she told them what truly happened the last time Twilight used the elements.

Luna called them all to her chamber that night. Luna was worried when at first Dawnshatter didn't come through the door. She then was dragged in by Knightlyshine. With the group all there Luna began her story.

* * *

(this is a luna monologue so I got lazy and didn't want to put luna said or luna explained)

You all know of Twilight and her friends using the elements of harmony to defend Equestria. However what you do not know is that her friends and she were not the only ponies there. There was Dusk and his friends as well. They represent each an additional element of harmony that was not known or known so little that it was not recorded.

They helped Twilight defeat the one last enemy of Equestria. Or so we thought. I have heard rumors of terrible things that are happening. There are ponynappings all over Equestria. If the ponies are found they are not the same. If I am right then, a new enemy as surfaced. One we know nothing about.

I need you to find the elements of harmony. If you have any questions ask now. If not I will send you to the final battle ground for Twilight.

* * *

Starlight was the first to ask a question which was, "Where is the battle ground? They never say in any of the books."

Luna simply and cryptically answered, "Why it is under your feet."

"The only thing here is castle," Starlight said confused.

"There are the crystal caves below Canterlot but that is it. I have personally been in there many times. There was no battle there," Nightflight said.

"It was carefully hidden away by Dusk. He could control crystals and make them grow. He sealed the room so nopony would accidently walk in there," Luna explained.

"If that is so how are we going to get in there," Fireband asked.

"Only me and my sister can get in there through our magic. If that is all I shall send you there now," Luna said.

"Let's get this over with. There is something I need to attend to," Dawnshatter said.

Luna then used a modified teleportation spell to send them all into a room of crystal while saying, "Even me and my sister do not know what happened down there so be careful."

* * *

The group of six ponies looked around them. It was total chaos. This was wrose then even discord could do. They saw scorch marks and cracks on the ground. This was the work of something truly evil. Most of the chaos seemed to come from one side of the room so they went over there. To their surprise there was six necklaces sitting on the ground. Each had an open spot on them. These were the elements of harmony but where were the crystals in them.

* * *

**A/N NO WAY IS IT GOING TO BE THAT EASY. They must find it within themselves to receive their element. It will be a long road. Will the bonds form? Who is this new enemy? What happened to the elements? All will be explained in time. Read on you must. XD that never gets old. Well good bye everypony for now.**

**Akira out.**

**QotC: if you were making the new enemy who would it be? What are their powers? What are they in general? **

**If I like your ideas I will give credit to you at the end of the story or at least when the enemy makes its first appearance and use it in the story. I will pm you to get more ideas about him/her and what they are like.**


	4. the first element

**A/N this will be hard not to reveal to much about what already happened here and what is about to happen in the other story. Wish me luck.**

* * *

Starlight was confused as she looked at the empty necklaces. She knew the elements were supposed to be contained in the necklaces but where in Eguestria are they now. This is what they all were thinking. Wait there is a crown here. They had Twilight's crown in the museum. If it was here then that meant the one in the museum is fake.

If the one in the museum is fake then just what else was fake about Twilight. Did she truly wield the element of magic? Did they really go through all the adventures they say? It had thrown Starlight off so much that she sat down staring at the crown. The rest looked worried about her so the each picked up a necklace and then Knightlyshine spoke out loud how they were ready to come back. Suddenly there was a feeling of being squeezed through something that usually came from teleporting.

* * *

After they saw Luna they all looked down. They had found the necklaces but the actual elements were not in them. Luna must have expected this because she said she had expected that. She explained that element itself was an idea not an item that can be held. They had to be found within the wielder and only then did it take physical form.

"Wait if that is true then why are the necklaces still here?" Starlight asked.

"The necklace does not actually have a connection to the element but rather it held the physical form of the element. The gem can't exist without the element but the thing holding the gem can," Luna explained.

"So why did you have us get the necklaces if you knew the elements were already gone?" Dawnshatter asked.

"I needed to know if any of you would discover your element down there," Luna said with a sigh, "now you all should get to bed. You do need your rest."

They all said good night and went back to where they were staying. Almost all of them went to sleep right away. Not Starlight though. She was thinking about how they had lied about retrieving Twilight's crown. Dawnshatter couldn't sleep either. She was thinking about her family and how she had to betray them to save them. She drifted off still thinking about that.

* * *

As Dawnshatter walked around looking for her family of earth ponies so that she could make sure they are ok she saw a dark robbed pony after dark because she had to work late again. She tried to just walk past him but he grabbed her and took her into a dark alley and threatened her. He said something along the lines of, do this for me or your family will die. If you sgueal your family will die. Now I want you to give me half of what your families makes each month.

She went home and found everypony was asleep so she quickly got a paper and a pen. She had let them believe that she had never liked them and that she was never going to comeback. She gave one last look at her house and went back outside to confront the pony who was threatening her family. She walked out and saw the man waiting for her across the street.

She walked up to him and said, holding back tears and letting the anger she felt free, "I am no longer part of that family. I will still not let you harm them in any way. If you take a step toward the house I will kill you with just my hooves."

The pony shocked at what Dawnshatter had said but he recovered quickly and said, "fine you have made your choice. Now hear your family die," said as he tried to bolt for the house only to be bucked by Dawnshatter.

"As I said you will not go near that family," Dawnshatter said with some much determination that the guy jumped.

"Fine then it is you who will die," the man said as he lunged at Dawnshatter which she nimbly dodged and then hopped on the pony.

"Guards please help. I need help," Dawnshatter screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I either drugged or paid them all off. Now it is just you and me," the pony said trying to buck her off.

"Then you shall die for trying to hurt my family," she said with complete seriousness.

"And you shall be convicted of murder."

"If that is what it takes to protect my family then I am willing to pay that price."

It was then she grabbed the colt's neck and twisted as hard as she could. He stopped moving instantly. He dropped like a fly from her weight. She watched as the guards then came over and hoof cuffed her. She didn't resist the arrest.

Sometime later she had been thrown in the dungeon. Sometime after that she woke to here the guards talking of her. Apparently one of them had seen her on the street before and knew this is not how she acted. She later was awoken to find that she had been requested for an audience with Princess Celestia. _ It was that big. I only protected my family. _Dawnshatter said.

After being brought in before Celestia said to Dawnshatter, "You know what you have done right?"

"If you mean defend my family then yes," Dawnshatter said.

"You have killed somepony in cold blood," Celestia replied.

"I was defending myself and my family. He had threatened to kill my family if I didn't get him some money. And then after leaving a note that I did not want leave I left my house for the last time and confronted him on the street. He tried to charge my family but I bucked him. He then turned to me and he wouldn't stop until either he or I was dead so I will take any punishment you wish to give me," Dawnshatter said crying a little when she got to the part about her family.

"It is ok Dawnshatter. I understand so I will let you go. You were brave to sacrifice yourself like that," Celestia said.

"I don't think my family will ever accept me though," Dawnshatter said still sad.

"It will be ok. You did what you could," Celestia said.

* * *

"That is when your whole life changed isn't it?" Luna said approaching Dawnshatter who was watching the whole thing.

"Yes it was it was also the day I received my cuttie mark for defending others," Dawnshatter replied. Her mark was one of a shield and a sword behind it.

"Well my sister was right about one thing. You defiantly brave to sacrifice yourself like that," Luna said.

"Yeah but then I could have been killed that day and it wouldn't have help anypony."

"You would have given us the evidence we needed to that horrible pony away for a long time. Now look at you gave all then, and I bet you would do all again in a heartbeat."

"Yes and not for just my family but also for anypony with a just cause."

"So do you know your element of harmony then?"

Dawnshatter said without any doubt, "I am the element of…"

* * *

Starlight stayed up for a couple hours later that the rest because she was used to it. She was the element of magic. So why didn't the element respond when I picked it. She dozed off after thinking of Twilight for a bit. And that is all she could dream about. When she woke the next morning she found everypony else was already up and about. After she had gotten something to eat the others wanted to do something though Dawnshatter seemed a bit out of it. Knightlyshine was still in the royal guard so he had to leave.

"I want to see where they train the guards," Fireband said.

"ok we can stop by that later but maybe after we see the gardens a bit. I have seen them from a far but never close enough to see even a little detail," Nightflight said.

And so they spent the rest of the day pretty much exploring the castle. They continued for a while until they got hungry for lunch. The strangest part of the tour was when nightflight saw the library. He quite literally flew up to and hugged a bookshelf. They almost had to leave him there. After they had finished exploring they went back to the room where they were staying. Later that evening Luna called them again.

"I have some important news to share. One of the elements has been found," Luna said.

"Which one was it, magic, loyalty, generosity, laughter, kindness, or honesty. Who does it belong to?" Starlight asked as soon as Luna finished.

"I believe that Dawnshatter knows the who and what," Luna said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N oh the suspense is killing you isn't. Don't worry I will tell you next time. As long as I can still write.**

**Furthermore I will probably slow way down on the posting now. I don't want it affecting my schoolwork.**

**Until next time Akira out**

**QotC: can you guess what the elements are? If you can take it a step farther and match it to a person (–starlight)?**

**I will announce the top three who got the closest next chap. Which will probably go up in about one week.**


End file.
